wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Balachowskyna (joke OC)
!WARNING! Do not enter this page if you do not speak Fancy. Well, I guess you can, but you won’t understand it. Balachowskyna (or Balach for short) is Morpho's joke OC/dragonsona. She is a parody of a certain non-SilkWing. Do not use Balach or the song parody or edit the page without permission When she was just a mademoiselle she contemplated the sphere But it airlifted elsewhere from her capacity So she scampered elsewhere in her slumber and dreamed of Appearance WIP; basically just a flowery-described Morpho with a monocle and bow tie Balachowskyna is a towering, somewhat ample RainWing. She is fond of changing her lamina hue, but most often, she is mauveine with a flaxen underbelly and flaxen pinions. Her orbs are invariably dark viridescent, and she is not capable of metamorphosing the hue of them. The inner parts of her organs of hearing are usually some shade of rose. Her horns are customarily dark silvery. Her proboscis is luxurious, and her cheeks are somewhat well-rounded. (I copied this from Morpho’s page; everything in Appearance below here hasn’t been fancified yet and can be ignored.) She has silver NightWing wing stars under her wings, which is the only physical trait she has from her NightWing ancestor along with her dewclaws (the little claws on the back of her talons) being farther down on her legs. She also has silver NightWing stars on her ruff, which is a bit larger than an average RainWing’s, but not to an extreme degree. Even when her mouth is closed, her fangs stick out a tiny bit. She has several different pieces of jewelry that she wears on different occasions, most of them with gemstones on them. She always has a sack that she wears on her shoulder that she carries several scrolls in, some blank, some written or drawn in by her, and some written or drawn in by others. She carries these in case she has an idea that she wants to write or draw, or if she needs to access information. She also carries several pencils in her sack, both colored and not. Morpho often will change her colors and patterns if she’s in a new location to fit with the feeling and aesthetic of the place. This isn’t because she wants to fit in with society, but rather so she can really feel at home there and enjoy being there. Eu-eu-euphoria, eu-eu-euphoria, eu-eu-euphoria Every time she secured her orbs When she was just a mademoiselle she contemplated the sphere But it airlifted elsewhere from her capacity and the ammunition catches in her denticles Personality Animation goes on, it gets so substantial The circle fragments the butterfly, every teardrop a cataract In the crepuscule the tempestuous crepuscule she'll secure her orbs In the crepuscule the tempestuous crepuscule elsewhere she'd airlift Relationships Trivia * She is named after a genus of morpho butterflies. * Her theme song is a parody of Paradise that replaces the lyrics with fancy words. * Balach speaks with an upperclass British accent. And dreamed of eu-eu-euphoria Eu-eu-euphoria Eu-eu-euphoria She'd dream of eu-eu-euphoria Eu-eu-euphoria Eu-eu-euphoria Gallery Studio 20190201 191816.jpg|An exquisite aesthetic crafted by KittenQueen! Thank you very much! Th (1) kindlephoto-265992613.jpg|A rather good piece of artwork crafted by Undertaletrashowo. Why, thank you! La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la And so settling underneath the tempestuous empyrian She'd vocalize, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I know the sun is obliged to subside to arise" Category:Joke Pages Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer)